duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: January 29, 1983
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: January 29, 1983 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1983. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on January 29, 1983, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf", a single produced by Colin Thurston which reached no.3 on the US Billboard Hot 100 in March 1983. At no.24 is Culture Club featuring singer-songwriter Boy George, who performed on Mark Ronson's 2010 Record Collection album that also included Simon Le Bon and Nick Rhodes. Track listing LW#1: "Down Under" - Men At Work 40. "Put It In A Magazine" - Sonny Charles 39. "On The Loose" - Saga 38. "I Knew You When" - Linda Ronstadt 37. "Billie Jean" - Michael Jackson 36. "We've Got Tonight" - Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton 35. "Bad Boy" - Ray Parker Jr. 34. "Gloria" - Laura Branigan 33. "Twilight Zone" - Golden Earring 32. "Back On The Chain Gang" - The Pretenders 31. "Space Age Love Song" - A Flock of Seagulls 30. "What About Me" - Moving Pictures 29. "Shock The Monkey" - Peter Gabriel LDD: "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother" - The Hollies 28. "You Are" - Lionel Richie 27. "Hungry Like the Wolf" - Duran Duran 26. "Heartbreaker" - Dionne Warwick 25. "Heart of the Night" - Juice Newton 24. "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club 23. "All Right" - Christopher Cross 22. "Love In Store" - Fleetwood Mac 21. "Your Love Is Driving Me Crazy" - Sammy Hager 20. "You Got Lucky" - Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers 19. "Hand To Hold On To" - John Cougar 18. "Allentown" - Billy Joel 17. "Pass The Dutchie" - Musical Youth 16. "Stray Cat Strut" - The Stray Cats 15. "Heart To Heart" - Kenny Loggins 14. "Goody Two Shoes" - Adam Ant LDD: "Somebody's Baby" - Jackson Browne 13. "Mickey" - Toni Basil 12. "The Other Guy" - The Little River Band 11. "You Can't Hurry Love" - Phil Collins 10. "You And I" - Eddie Rabbit with Crystal Gayle 09. "Shame On The Moon" - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band 08. "Rock The Casbah" - The Clash 07. "Baby, Come To Me" - Patti Austin with James Ingram 06. "Maneater" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 05. "The Girl Is Mine" - Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney 04. "Dirty Laundry" - Don Henley 03. "Sexual Healing" - Marvin Gaye 02. "Africa" - Toto 01. "Down Under" - Men At Work Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark